catusefandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Fortress
The Sand Fortress is a location on the dying continent of , Vainqueur. This position is highly fought over between Granorg and Alistel. In one history, it is under Granorg control, and you must make your way through. In the other history, it is the front line for Alistel. Story Backstory and Prologue The Sand Fortress was built an unknown amount of time before the start of the game in the northern Itolia Wasteland, which is on the borders of Alistel, Granorg, and Cygnus. The Fortress is surrounded by hills, so it's difficult to cross the border without passing through the fortress. Any state that controlled the Fortress could easily launch attacks or defend Gran Plain, the Itolia Wasteland, or the Lazvil Hills, and so could exert dominance over the other two states, as well as the nearby Celestia and Forgia. During the Flux War, the Fortress became the front line, and several battles were fought to control it. Aside from being important militarily, the Fortress became a political tool: Hugo sent a number of popular generals, including Field Marshal Viola, here to keep them out of Alistel so he could remain in power. At the start of the game the fortress is under Granorgite control, and they are marching through the Lazvil Hills toward Alistel's capital. Standard History Stocke and company must cross through the Fortress to reach Granorg and complete the mission Heiss assigned them, as it's likely Granorgites will ambush them if they take any other path. They kill the Granorg Defender who was assigned to guard the back of the Fortress and escape to Gran Plain. Later, when they are fleeing from the burning of Granorg with Eruca in tow, the Dias Knights, lead by Palomides, catch up to them in the Fortress. Otto singlehandly fights them to slow them down so that Eruca can reach Judgement Cliff and continue to Cygnus. However, Stocke goes back in time and retrieves the Sand Sword, with which Otto can survive his battle against the Knights. Curiously, two of the three nodes that take place in the Standard History here are called Breakthrough. Whether this is a coincidence or an error in translation is unknown. Alternate History During or after the battle of Alma Mine, the Granorgites were forced to retreat from the Fortress onto Gran Plain. They later attempted to recapture the Fortress by tricking Viola into thinking that she was fighting the entire Dias Knights on Gran Plain (though her troops were only facing off against a few), and then sending the rest to bomb the Fortress's entrances and trap the Rosch Brigade inside. Thanks to the intervention of Stocke and the White Chronicle, Alistel was able to defend the Fortress and then advance on Granorg. Kiel also taught Stocke sword dancing here, which Stocke used to trick the guards of a security checkpoint in Standard History into thinking he was a travelling performer. Though the assault ended in a crushing defeat, they were either able to keep the Fortress or recapture it at some point, and then begin a massive invasion of Granorg which ended in victory. They then used the Fortress as a base to launch an attack and defeat Cygnus, giving them control of most of the continent. Rebel armies, lead by Stocke, Gafka, and Lt. General Raul, later attacked and captured the Sand Fortress. Heiss attempts to kill Eruca with Shadows here, and Fennel unleashes the Divine Judgement, but thanks to Stocke's caution and the use of Etherion, the Rebels hold the Fortress, and later march on and liberate Granorg. Endings Two endings take place in the Sand Fortress, all of them in the Alternate History. If Stocke sends the Rosch Brigade to Gran Plain to aid Viola, Front of Despair takes place; there is nobody to stop the Dias Knights from taking the Fortress. Divine Judgement plays if Stocke agrees to accept a truce offered by Alistel. The truce is a trap, and the Divine Judgement is used to destroy the Rebel army. Items Sand Fortress N A Wisp Blade and two Herbal Teas can be found behind the tall grass to the northwest; they cannot be obtained until Sword Dancing has been completed. Travelling Merchant A Travelling Merchant standing at the northeast wall in Sand Fortress S sells: Enemies Standard History Chapter 1 *Feepo *Granorg Archer *Light Granorgite *Venom Bee *Granorg Defender (boss) Chapter 3 *Blue Granorg Archer *Granorg Defender *Sand Hunter *Wood Shield Alternate History Chapter 1 *Granorg Archer *Light Granorgite *Red Cap *Grey Shadow (boss) Chapter 5 *Alistel Soldier *Auto Defender *Prod. Thaumachine *Cannon (boss) *Thaumachine (boss) *Shadow (boss) Nodes Standard History Chapter 1 *Breakthrough Chapter 3 *Wounded Otto *Breakthrough Alternate History Chapter 1 *Reporting to Viola *Sword Dancing *The Valkyrie *Front of Despair (ending) *Conditions Worsen *Ambush Tactics *High Alert *Sand Fortress Battle *A Message from Home Chapter 2 *Alistel's Offensive *A Letter to Tomorrow (sidequest) *A Voice Unheard (ending) Chapter 5 *Commander's Fall *At Journey's End (sidequest) *Forbidden Weaponry *Divine Judgement (ending) *Royal Talisman *A Black Disciple Category:Locations Category:Alistel Category:Granorg